PvZ: Operation Plant Tower
Made by OldRookie Things to know This game has 3 series,and 2 DLC's, that means it's a game franchise. The game has same mechanics in PvZ 2, and has the skills in GW and some are made up. The plants I used here is not mine (if you are new here), I had permission to do so, and some are free use. But now to the game... After the truce... Zomboss used the waffle taco in order to track Dave movements, and capture him. Dave's neighbor (PvZ 2 player) heard his plan, the plan was set at midnight. You fought (practice) him, but you lost (part of the story), Dave has been captured, Suburbia is destroyed. But that is not all, Dave's neighbor searched for his nephew (player). He found you at a settlement, he teached you the wonders of the plants that Dave and him discovered but he forgot all of them, he only knew the basic plants! He searched for his almanac, but he lost it on Suburbia, and know it's up to you to discover the plants, and the great adventure ahead, awaits us! What's New? * Leveling System * Money System * Plants & Zombies * Hold plants to get powerful skills * Plant Food Bar Max: 5 (you'll see why) * Multiplayer (P1 vs. P2- only available on consoles) Plant Food Stocking Plant food in this game can now be collected to upgrade plants and their skills! In order to collect plant food: n(number of plant food) divided by 2 (if you got 5 or 3 plant food at the end of the round you get 1 PF). You can get the Plant Food Stocker in Highroad-lv. 10. New Skills? Yes there are new skills. When you hold down a plant, a skill above it will appear and replacing it with another stronger skill per. 7 sec., but if you have only one it will only activate that. Time will slow down as you hold a plant giving you enough time to stop at your desired attack. Notice that zombies will still attack and disturb your plant from using a skill, and your plant can't be damaged while using a skill. Example: Peashooter 1. Cannon- 2 Plant Food 2. Army Training- 2 Plant Food 3. Chili Bomb- 4 Plant Food 4. Gatling Upgrade- 5 Plant Food Money System This one is different from PvZ 2 and other fan made games. You can sell your plant food or the treasure pack. And this does not allow real world money. Example: Treasure Vault: 10 Gems & 10,000$ In order to sell, you need to be online, you also get your sell in online mode.You get 25% of the cost as you sell it, but gems are not given. Rewards is also part, when you defeat a normal zombie= 10$, gargantuar= 900$, mini boss= 1,000 - 10,000$ (It matters on how strong it is), boss= 100,000- 1,000,000$ (Matters also on how strong it is). Plant Food decreases your rewards by 100- 10,000$, but in your first chapter a.k.a The Zeighborhood, your rewards don't decrease, but your rewards will decrease more in higher chapters. Areas The Zeighborhood: 1-17 Highroad: 1- 32 Night Shift: 1- 24 Wild Rush: 1-12 The Storm: 13- 20 The War Begins:1-10 Infiltration: 11-17 The End Pt.1: 18-24 See Here This is the first series of PvZ: Operation Plant Tower, if you want to see the second part see here.Category:OldRookie's PvZ series